The increasingly ubiquitous use of computers and processors for controlling equipment and systems has led to new vulnerabilities and susceptibilities of the controlling and controlled equipment to be operated in an unwanted manner due to, for example, hacking and other malicious or unauthorized access for command and control of the affected systems. There is also an increasing trend of such systems being provided in networked communications, and the advent of control being provided at ever more minute levels. Especially important is the ability of the affected system to continue to operate with minimized disruptions or effectiveness in the presence of a cyber security threat or breach of the system.
For example, Industrial Control Systems (ICS) such as those used in the Oil & Gas Industry are subject to such unauthorized access risks. These Industrial Control Systems (ICS) and others may include, without limitation, Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) systems, and/or systems using Programmable Logic Controllers (PLCs), Distributed Control Systems (DCSs), or Remote Terminal Units (RTUs), and critical assets such as pipelines. A number of cyber attacks that have taken place against oil and gas ICS, and these systems remain vulnerable to advanced persistent threat cyber attacks, insider attack and supply chain interdictions despite traditional IT security approaches being taken to prevent them.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for monitoring, detecting, informing, correcting, and storing relevant information to protect and secure against such threats.